


Quidditch Match

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-13
Updated: 2007-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during a Gryf/Slyth Quidditch Match</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quidditch Match

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Balance"

Harry ducked past Angelina and looped around the Slytherin goal post, his eyes scanning the skies for the Snitch. At last he glimpsed a hint of gold and took off.

He suddenly found his way blocked by both Slytherin beaters, who hit the end of Harry's broom with their bats. Harry flipped backwards wildly, loosing his balance.

When his broom finally stopped spinning, Harry was holding on with one leg. He swung back, trying to get enough momentum to right himself. Before he could, Harry heard a familiar woosh. There was a burst of pain and the world went black.


End file.
